


Sombras y Océano

by LovingFierro



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, And Lance a son of Poseidon, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Idiots in Love, Keith is a son of Hades, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Slow Romance, Sorry I didnt mean it, Supportive Keith (Voltron), Supportive Lance (Voltron), The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, The Trials of Apollo Spoilers, They're actually rivals but that tag doesn't exist here, supportive friends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingFierro/pseuds/LovingFierro
Summary: (AU de los personajes de Voltron en el maravilloso universo de Percy Jackson)Lance fue inesperado. Keith no puede pensar en otra palabra para describirlo.Lance, el hijo de Poseidón, con sus grandes y bonitos ojos azules como el mismísimo océano y una pequeña galaxia de estrellas salpicada en su piel bronceada, había llegado a Keith a remecer y poner su vida patas arriba, pero no en un mal sentido.Sí, no tuvieron un buen comienzo y les tomó tiempo —4 años— dejar de lado su supuesta rivalidad impuesta meramente por los celos de Lance; pero ahora era otra historia...
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Todos sabían que las peleas contra criaturas mitológicas podían ser complicadas. Pero esto… ¡era demasiado! Sobre todo porque no se trataba de uno solo, sino de nueve.

Lance soltó un bufido, exhausto, mientras miraba la pelea entre sus amigos y empusas con la mirada nublada. Él estaría ayudando, por supuesto, si es que no estuviera tirado en el pasto con una herida sangrante brotando de su brazo derecho.  
Fue repentina la aparición de las empusas. El grupo de amigos había decidido salir del campamento por unas horas para pasar el rato. Quién diría que la presencia de tres hijos de los tres grandes atraería monstruos hacia ellos, ¿verdad? Lance maldijo al pensar que Keith le diría un «te lo dije» con su tono presuntuoso una vez que se libraran de esto.

La niebla que envolvía a las criaturas era tan espesa que las hacía pasar fácilmente como mujeres mortales muy guapas, si Lance tenía que admitir. Sin embargo, una vez que una de ellas había tratado de coquetear con él. Obviamente, aprovechó la oportunidad para mostrar sus encantos. Ese intento casi le cuesta la vida y es el motivo por el que no podía pararse ni coger su arco para dispararles y mandarlas al Tártaro. Por lo tanto, ahí tenía a sus amigos, tratando de formar una barrera alrededor suyo para que ninguna de las empusas pueda llegar nuevamente a él y lastimarlo.

«Bien hecho, Lance», se regañó mentalmente, evitando moverse demasiado.

Vio que Shiro convocaba un rayo con su espada para atravesar y electrocutar el cuerpo de una de las empusas, la cual no tardó en desvanecerse y el hijo de Zeus fue a por otra. Por otro lado, Pidge y Hunk se las habían arreglado para acabar con otras dos con uno de sus artefactos en el que habían estado trabajando los últimos días.

«Nerds», se burló mientras trataba de erguirse lentamente.  
Por último, Keith lanzaba apuñalaba a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que se le atravesaba en el camino con su daga. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y ágiles. Las sombras se arremolinaban a sus pies y las usaba para moverse de un lado a otro para atacar. Lance quería evitar mostrarse maravillado por ello, pero se le hacía imposible.

Keith Kogane era uno de esos semidioses prodigio que tenía total control en sus poderes y que era un as con la esgrima, mientras que Lance le habían tomado años el poder controlar sus poderes (casi) a la perfección y a mejorar con el arco y flecha. El hecho de que algunos campistas se lo repitieran constantemente («maldita cabaña de Ares») solo había causado una sensación de inseguridad y ganas de querer superar al hijo de Hades costara lo que le costara; en el proceso, y sin querer hacerlo a propósito, había impuesto una rivalidad entre ambos. Rivalidad que duró años y que solo ocasionaba que se evitaran mutuamente. Rivalidad que se mantuvo hasta hace unos meses, donde los mandaron a una pequeña misión a ambos. Ahí descubrieron que, en realidad, no era tan malo estar juntos. Se complementaban muy bien, no solo en aspectos de la personalidad, sino también en sus poderes. Agua y sombras parecían fundirse en uno solo cuando tuvieron que luchar contra un cíclope.

Los ojos de Lance se abrieron con pánico en cuanto vio que una de las empusas se abalanzó sobre Keith, tirándolo al piso con la amenaza de clavar sus garras y colmillos en su piel. Se retorció por un buen momento sin poder sacársela de encima. Con todo el dolor que lo invadía, Lance hizo todo lo posible para coger el arco y flechas que estaban a unos centímetros de él. Soltó un quejido en cuanto dobló los brazos para agarrar el arco y apuntar la flecha a la empusa. Tensó y soltó, logrando que atravesara el hombro de la criatura, causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y, también, permitiéndole a Keith que se parara con agilidad y que hundiera su daga en el estómago con fiereza, volviéndola polvo.

Fue cuestión de segundos hasta que Keith se acercó a Lance y le ayudó a levantarse, haciendo que sus brazos lo rodearan y que se apoyara en él. 

Probablemente sería la pérdida de sangre, pero Lance no pudo evitar quedarse viendo una galaxia reflejada los bonitos ojos violetas de Keith y decir:

— Lo hicimos— una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Somos un buen equipo. — y se ensanchó aún más cuando Keith le devolvió una sonrisa suave.

Con cuidado, terminó de levantarlo y sus amigos corrieron a verlo. Keith se hizo a un lado cuando Pidge le acercó para darle de comer algo de néctar y ambrosía y Hunk en vendar la herida.  
Lance aún se sentía algo perdido en cuanto llegaron al campamento; como consecuencia, lo primero que hicieron fue mandarlo a dormir a su cabaña.

El sueño no tardó en apoderarse de él en cuanto su cuerpo se hundió entre la suave textura de sus sábanas y el olor del mar lo relajó hasta no poder resistir. Keith Kogane sosteniéndolo en brazos fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras descubrir que era un semidiós, Keith Kogane tenía dos cosas claras en la vida: Primero, tenía que aprovechar cada momento para entrenar y no ser devorado. Segundo y más importante, no dejaría a entrar gente a su vida ni a encariñarse de ellos. Había perdido a su madre siendo pequeño y no había tenido idea del paradero de su padre hasta que lo reconoció en su primera noche en el campamento. Sin embargo, era obvio que la vida lo odiaba y que le encantaba contradecirlo.

Es así como primero llegó Shiro. Shiro fue de los pocos campistas que se le acercaron una vez que el símbolo de Hades brilló sobre su cabeza y no se tardó en convertirse en alguien importante en la vida de Keith: una especie de hermano mayor que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que apareció. Luego, llegaron los demás. Allura estaba ahí para aconsejar y mantenerlo, junto a Shiro, con los pies sobre la tierra; Pidge se sentaba a su lado y se ponía a hablarle sobre cualquier tema mientras él la escuchaba con atención; Hunk, quien se le acercaba y le preparaba sus galletas favoritas mientras trataba de entablar una conversación con él y armaba algún aparato a la vez; Lance… 

Lance fue inesperado. Keith no puede pensar en otra palabra para describirlo.

Lance, el hijo de Poseidón, con sus grandes y bonitos ojos azules como el mismísimo océano y una pequeña galaxia de estrellas salpicada en su piel bronceada, había llegado a Keith a remecer y poner su vida patas arriba, pero no en un mal sentido.  
Sí, no tuvieron un buen comienzo y les tomó tiempo —4 años— dejar de lado su supuesta rivalidad impuesta meramente por los celos de Lance; pero ahora era otra historia. Hubo un momento en el interín de los últimos meses que ambos simplemente dejaron sus diferencias a un lado y se dieron cuenta que estar al lado del otro no era tan malo. Sí, Lance era demasiado ruidoso y enérgico para lo que Keith estaba acostumbrado; y sí, Keith sabía que era muy callado y serio; pero casualmente eso parecía complementarse con la personalidad activa de Lance. 

Su amistad se había afianzado en los últimos meses y, cuando Keith se había dado cuenta, otros sentimientos lo embargaron. Ya no era solo entrenar con Lance y hacer bromas con las técnicas que tenía que mejorar, ahora se trataba de quedarse mirando cada una de las expresiones mientras hablaban: su carcajada escandalosa cuando encontraba algo divertido; el brillo en sus ojos cuando lanzaba una flecha y esta daba en el blanco; la mirada de determinación y rostro serio cuando entrenaba y trataba de superarse así mismo; su ceño ligeramente fruncido en atención cuando Keith le contaba algo de su pasado; el tono suave de su voz aquella vez que casi mueren y le dijo: «Somos un buen equipo»; el ligero acento cubano que se escapaba cuando hablaba de su familia; sus cejas arqueadas con su sonrisa ladina y coqueta cuando habla… cuando habla con Allura. 

Y ahí la burbuja de Keith se revienta y piensa que hace bien guardarse todos sus sentimientos para él mismo.

Era bien sabido por todo el campamento que Lance había tenido un tipo de flechazo inmediato por Allura en cuanto la vio. Habían pasado cuatro años desde entonces y sus intentos por enamorarla no parecían haberse detenido. Fuera de su fachada de infantil y superficial, Keith sabía perfectamente que Lance era una persona determinada que no se daba por vencida fácilmente. En el pasado, este hecho no hubiera sido algo que le importara demasiado… hasta ahora. Hasta ahora que sus sentimientos lo habían inundado y no podía más que pensar en el hijo del mar.

Se dejó caer en su cama. Las almohadas desparramadas y las colchas maltendidas le dieron algo de consuelo con su calidez. La idea del amor no correspondido siempre le había causado gracia a Keith. Le parecía estúpido que la gente se enamorara de alguien que nunca le haría caso en la vida. Oh, qué irónico todo. Las moiras debían odiarlo con fuerzas. 

Soltó un suspiro, resignado. Si la única manera de tener a Lance en su vida era como amigos, trataría de ser el mejor amigo de todos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más que Klance, es un capítulo de Lance con un flashback y su problema con el esgrima  
> Por cierto, las palabras en negrita son Lance hablando en español

Algo que Lance tenía muy en claro: era un desastre con la espada.

No había manera que encontrara una empuñadora cómoda a sus manos ni que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a las peleas a corta distancia. Por eso amaba el arco. Podía apuntar y disparar desde la distancia que él deseaba y acertar con una precisión casi digna de la cabaña de Apolo.

Sin embargo, el ver a uno de los semidioses más poderosos blandir magistralmente una espada —y no, no era Keith. Se refería a Shiro—, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que intentarlo. 

Fue así como, hace un par de años atrás, consiguió que Hunk le ayudara a encontrar una espada que se adaptara a él. Encontrar una no fue fácil, y no fue porque escasearan; todo lo contrario, el Búnker 9 estaba repleto de dagas, cuchillos y espadas antiguos; sino que ninguna se sentía cómoda. 

_ —Tal vez deberías quedarte solo con el arco, amigo— recordó las palabras de Hunk tras todo una tarde de búsqueda, pero negó. _

_ —Quiero intentarlo— dijo mientras cogía dos de las espadas y las balanceaba entre sus manos.  _

_ Cuando creyó que debía quedarse con la más liviana para él, oyó el trotar de unos cascos entrando al búnker. No hacía falta ser el Oráculo para saber de quién se trataba.  _

_ Lance y Hunk saludaron a su mentor con afabilidad y Lance pensó que la imponente altura de Quirón solo era opacada por su mirada llena de sabiduría y amabilidad cuando les dedicó una sonrisa. _

_ —Oí que estabas buscando una espada. _

_ — _ **_Sí, señor_ ** _ — dijo, alzando la espada que había elegido para que Quirón la viera—. Aunque, si soy honesto, no se siente… _

_ —… ¿bien?— ante la mirada triste de Lance, Quirón llevó la mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco—. Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. _

_ Lance alzó la vista hacia la mano tendida del centauro, esperanzado, y se encontró con… _

_ —¿Un lapicero?— soltó, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que debía—. Quirón, gracias, pero no creo que esto- _

_ —Destápalo, chico. _

_ Lance resopló, pero obedeció la indicación de Quirón.  _

_ Soltó un jadeo de incredulidad cuando el fino grosor del lapicero se adaptó como una empuñadora en su mano y una brillante hoja de bronce celestial se extendió a lo largo de esta. Las letras en griego de Anaklusmos se dejaron leer en la preciosa arma. _

_ —P-pero, ¿cómo- _

_ —¡Pero qué belleza!— Hunk exclamó a la vez. _

_ Quirón dejó escapar una ligera carcajada, como si hubiera esperado exactamente esas mismas reacciones. _

_ —¿Se siente bien?— preguntó cuando Lance empezó a maniobrar la espada. _

_ —Liviana y cómoda— Lance asintió y le dedicó su sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Quirón.  _

_ —Me alegra porque es toda tuya. _

_ —¡¿ _ **_Es en serio_ ** _?!— se sintió tan feliz que chilló como niño de ocho años y su español se escapó de casualidad.— Lo siento, pero, ¡¿en serio?! _

_ Quirón asintió.  _

_ —Es una espada que pertenecía a una persona muy especial hace algunos años. Y considero injusto que una espada como tal no puede quedarse para siempre guardada en un bolsillo— se encogió de hombros antes de inclinarse y colocar una mano sobre su hombro—. Creí que ya era hora que otra persona especial pudiera usarla. Así que cuídala bien, chico. _

_ Lance sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió. Quirón le sonrió con afecto antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlo solo con Hunk, quien no paró de admirar cada centímetro de la espada hasta que se separaron a sus cabañas. _

Sentado entre las gradas del área de entrenamiento del campamento, destapó Contracorriente y la miró con nostalgia. "Una persona especial" había dicho Quirón. Sin embargo, a pesar de los dos años que habían pasado, Lance pensaba que no la merecía. 

Había estado practicando, sí. Había hecho una mejora, pero sentía que aún no llegaba al nivel de un esgrimista promedio. En los últimos dos veranos, Shiro le había ayudado a entrenar. Lance pensaba que si no hubiera sido por él, no sabría blandirla sin cortarse un par de dedos en el proceso siquiera; pero Shiro se había ido. Había ido al Campamento Júpiter como retirado junto a su prometido, Adam. Lance solo podía sentirse feliz por la tranquilidad que había logrado uno de sus amigos y la persona a la que más admiraba, pero eso significaba que estaría perdido nuevamente en su entrenamiento.

—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres— Keith le propuso en cuanto le contó su situación—. No soy Shiro, pero me defiendo muy bien.

Lance intentó esconder una carcajada en vano. Keith estaba siendo modesto. Él era tan buen esgrimista como Shiro. Lance no podía negarse a la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo. Asintió con entusiasmo, pero no esperaba lo siguiente:

—Empezamos mañana a las 6.

—¡¿Que estás loco?!— chilló Lance, sin saber que levantarse temprano era parte del plan—. ¡Nadie se levanta a esa hora!

—Yo lo hago— Keith se encogió de hombros.

—Ugh, por supuesto que lo haces— dijo tras resoplar sonoramente—. De acuerdo. Hagamos esto, samurai— Lance extendió la mano hacia Keith.

Keith la tomó y el apretón de manos cerró el trato. No sabía qué tanto podría mejorar, pero Lance estaba decidido a ser capaz de pelear con una espada lo más antes posible… aunque tuviera que despertarse antes que cualquiera en el campamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, no saben cómo me gustaría ser lo suficientemente fluida en Inglés para que sea mucho más notorio el bilingüismo de Lance (a pesar que solo son pocas palabras); pero en fin, ¡gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, buenos días/tardes/noches. ¿Cómo están? 
> 
> Este capítulo tiene algo de descripción de esgrima y mis conocimientos se basan meramente en la que he leído en los libros de fantasía. Así que si alguien por aquí es un experte, perdón porque está medio cutre.

—¡Arriba, Lance!

—Presumido— oyó Keith murmurar a Lance por lo bajo antes de ponerse de pie con la espada en mano.

Era la cuarta vez que intentaban hacer que Lance lograra bloquear los ataques de Keith sin resultados positivos hasta el momento, puesto que Keith siempre lograba encontrar la manera de hacer que Lance cayera al piso. 

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que se ofreció ayudar al hijo de Poseidón y, si bien Lance tenía conocimientos previos en teoría del esgrima gracias a Shiro, en la práctica aún dejaba mucho que desear.

Lance acomodó la empuñadora en sus manos, la hoja de Anaklusmos resplandeció con los rayos del sol moteándose en el cielo del campamento Mestizo y Keith arremetió nuevamente.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, Lance se plantó firme y alzó la espada, bloqueando el ataque de Keith. Pero no le tomó mucho a Keith mover su espada y con un movimiento fluido, hacer volar la espada y quitarle a Contracorriente de las manos.

Miró a Lance caer en el pasto, cansado. Sus cejas fruncidas, ligeramente, en una expresión que Keith solo podía entender como frustración: frustración por no conseguir lo que quería a la velocidad pensada.

—Toma— dijo, tras dejarse caer a su lado y tenderle una botella con agua—. Necesitas hidratarte.

Miró cómo Lance se sobresaltó ligeramente, como saliendo de un pequeño trance lleno de pensamientos e inseguridades, y tomó de la botella. Con un solo trago de agua, Lance pareció recuperar no solamente sus fuerzas, sino también sus ánimos. 

Keith era consciente de lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía, y que llegaba a intimidar con o sin la presencia de su arma. Pero, como todo semidiós, su poder tenía un límite, sobre todo las sombras, y lo drena hasta quedar inconsciente en su cama por muchas horas (o hasta días). Y luego estaba Lance que, con solo tomar un trago de agua, ya estaba con las energías renovadas. Keith no pudo evitar pensar en lo increíble que era el hijo de Poseidón y también en lo ridículo que había sido durante todos esos años los celos que sentía hacia él cuando, en realidad, Lance podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa con algo de agua y su increíble determinación. Solo tenía que darse cuenta de eso y Keith no sabía qué hacer para abrirle los ojos a su amigo.

—¿Por qué no puedo lograrlo?— exclamó frustrado al terminar la media hora restante del entrenamiento con Keith.

—No lo apresures. Es un proceso.

—¿Cuánto te tomó a ti?— murmuró.

Keith rodó los ojos. 

—Compararte conmigo no sirve de nada— le dijo, tratando de animarlo.

Lance soltó un suspiro y volvió a convertir la espada en un lapicero.

—Siento que no avanzo nada, Keith— se sinceró—. Hace dos años, Quirón me dio Contracorriente. Dijo que... había pertenecido a alguien especial y que era hora de que otra persona especial la usara. A veces pienso que se equivocó conmigo. 

Keith sintió su corazón encogerse con esas palabras.

—Lance—  _ eres la persona más especial del mundo _ , pensó—, eres muy bueno en otras cosas— dijo finalmente—. Recuerdo cuando apenas llegaste al campamento, cogiste un arco y no tardaste en disparar y darle al blanco. Y tus poderes–

—No supe controlarlos del todo hasta hace un par de años— bufó—. No sabes las veces que hice explotar el baño en casa cada vez que me frustraba.

—El señor supremo del lavabo.

—¡Te odio!

Era inusual que Keith se riera abiertamente, pero el chillido de falsa indignación de Lance no hizo más que causarle gracia y ternura. 

—No debí contarte eso— Lance se cruzó de brazos—. Esto me pasa por confiar en un hijo de Hades. ¡Ya deja de reírte, idiota!

Las carcajadas de Keith no se detuvieron por unos minutos, para luego poner la mano en el hombro de Lance en señal de apoyo.

—Escucha, Lance. Cada quien tiene su ritmo y… puede que te haya tomado tiempo, pero te he visto entrenando y te lo digo en serio: Eres increíble. No tengo duda que pronto podrás ser bueno en la espada también. 

Lance lo miró directamente y Keith sintió que podía perderse en esos brillantes ojos azules. Sus ojos expresaban un agradecimiento y un alivio total y Keith quiso lanzarse a darle un abrazo.

—Espero que sí— suspiró—, porque es este sería el tercer verano que lo intento y–

—¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

—Bueno, solo lo practico en verano.

—Lance…

—¡Es difícil practicar estando solo!— se defendió.

—Practicas solo con el arco.

—Hay una gran— exclamó extendiendo sus brazos al aire—, GRAN diferencia entre practicar con el arco y con la espada. Con el arco solo debo encontrar algo donde disparar y ya. En cambio la espada...

—Puedes usar un maniquí— sugirió Keith y Lance lo miró como si hubiera dado la respuesta más brillante de todas.

—¡Hombre, cómo nunca se me ocurrió eso! Dioses, qué tonto soy.— se golpeó la frente con la mano—. Supongo que ya no tendré excusa. Pronto seré tan bueno como tú, samurái. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Keith solo pudo negar con la cabeza, divertido, sin ocultar el esbozo de una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Lance y miraba sus ojos achinándose por su entusiasmo. 

No dejó de escuchar a Lance hablar mientras se dirigían al área de las cabañas. Antes de separarse a sus respectivas cabañas a tomar una ducha, Lance se detuvo.

—Oye, Keith— Lance dijo suavemente, a la vez que alzaba la mano y la colocaba en el hombro de Keith—. Gracias por todo en serio. Te debo una.

—No es nada, Lance. Considera la deuda pagada una vez que podamos enfrentarnos.

Lance sonrió.

—Terminarás en el piso, samurái.

—Quiero ver eso,  _ sharpshooter _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado aún con errores de técnica 🥺 tengo en mi mente el próximo capítulo y, esta vez, creo que será el turno de Lance de ayudar a Keith. Además, estoy pensando cambiar el título porque, en realidad, fue improvisado; pero no se me ocurre nada. En fin, muchas gracias por leer ♡


	5. El turno de Lance

Lance supo que algo andaba mal cuando Keith no apareció a la lección de esgrima de ese día. 

No lo había visto desde la noche anterior en la cena y un sentimiento de preocupación lo embargó desde entonces y se intensificó aún más en este instante.

Keith nunca faltaba a las lecciones y Lance tampoco cree que lo haría sin avisar con anticipación.

Tras 10 minutos de espera, puso la tapa en la punta de la espada para convertirla en un lapicero, la guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta verde militar y se levantó de las gradas para ir rumbo a la cabaña 13.

Un sentimiento de culpa se instaló en él al darse cuenta que pudo haberse cerciorado de su amigo la noche anterior tras su ausencia. 

Llegó a la puerta de la cabaña de Hades y no titubeó para tocarla con los clásicos golpecitos que hacía en su casa. 

Al no tener respuesta alguna, se movió hacia la ventana de al lado. Aquello tampoco sirvió porque Keith se había encargado de cerrarla junto con las cortinas.

Resopló frustrado e insistió con la puerta. 

_ "Tal vez se le pegaron las sábanas al cuerpo" _ — pensó y continuó. 

—¡Keith! ¡mullet! ¡samurái!— exclamó, tratando de no hacer tanto escándalo para el resto de las demás cabañas—. Kogane, si no no me abres de puerta en este instante, jamás no te perdonaré por dejarme plantado en el entrenamiento de hoy.

Lance esperó un par de minutos antes de perder la paciencia.

— _Bueno, está bien._ _Me obligas a tomar medidas desesperadas_ —sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño clip que llevaba por todos lados e hizo práctica de una técnica que los hijos de Hermes le enseñaron en su primera noche en el campamento.

« _ Bendito seas, Hermes _ » —pensó cuando la cerradura hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Dudó un poco si entrar; después de todo, era la primera vez que entraba a la cabaña del hijo de Hades. 

Asomó su cabeza y examinó el lugar. Alrededor de todo el campamento, corrían sospechas sobre la apariencia de la habitación de Keith: desde un viejo ataúd como cama hasta las paredes pintadas totalmente de negro, el cuarto únicamente iluminado por antorchas. Sí, un lugar «digno» de un hijo de Hades.

Al ver el espacio, Lance solo pudo pensar que el sitio era tan… Keith: las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono gris claro; la madera de todos sus muebles pintados de un color de caoba oscuro. Toda la habitación parecía ordenada excepto por la cama, cuyas sábanas blancas y cubrecama roja yacían destendidas y arrugadas.

Lance pegó un pequeño brinco cuando oyó la puerta del baño abrirse de repente y vio a Keith salir de este con el cabello desaliñado y la pijama aún puesta, frotándose los ojos.

—¿Lance? —preguntó sorprendido cuando notó la presencia del nombrado frente suyo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lance estuvo a punto de soltar un reproche de falsa indignación por haberlo dejado plantado a las seis de la mañana, pero se detuvo al notar los ojos de Keith de color rojo y con una mirada de tristeza que jamás había visto en el rostro del hijo de Hades. 

—¿Qué haces es mi cuarto?—repitió, esta vez con el ceño fruncido, pero Lance pudo percibir un pequeño quiebre en su voz.

—Lo siento, yo solo... —Lance alzó sus brazos en signo de paz—. No viniste a la práctica de hoy y tampoco a la cena de ayer. Solo… quería saber si algo andaba mal.

De inmediato quiso no haber soltado eso porque, con solo ver el rostro de Keith, la respuesta era demasiado obvia. 

Lance tenía algo muy en claro: Keith era de las personas más reservadas que había conocido en su vida. Si bien habían tenido un buen avance en los últimos meses, Lance estaba muy seguro que el hijo de Hades no se abriría a contarle los pensamientos o sucesos que lo agobiaban.

Es por ello que se quedó pasmado en el momento en el que Keith se dejó caer y se apoyó en su cuerpo.

Los brazos de Lance, acostumbrados a abrazar a cualquiera que se lanzara a ellos, por un momento se olvidaron qué hacer por la sorpresa. No duró mucho, por supuesto. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que Lance envolviera el cuerpo de Keith en un cálido abrazo del que el hijo de Hades no pudo evitar corresponderle con un apretón más fuerte. 

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasa? —le preguntó el hijo de Poseidón, luego de algunos minutos. Pensó que obtendría una negativa. Por ello fue una sorpresa cuando sintió la cabeza de Keith moverse, asintiendo.

Se separaron para caminar directo a la cama del hijo de Hades y sentarse en ella.

Lance se convirtió en todo oídos cuando Keith abrió la boca y habló. Habló probablemente más de lo que Lance alguna vez lo había escuchado hablar en los cuatro años que habían estado en el campamento. 

En realidad, no era nada grave, le había asegurado Keith apenas había comenzado a hablar. Las lágrimas derramadas hace unos instantes y de la noche anterior eran resultado de la fecha que el calendario marcaba: el fallecimiento de su madre. 

El corazón de Lance se encogió en cuanto Keith mencionó que su madre había fallecido cuando apenas tenía 10 años y que había estado solo desde entonces, yendo de hogares temporales a centros de adopción, para, finalmente, huir de ellos para volver a su pequeña cabaña en Texas hasta que, nuevamente, un asistente social lo llevara con ellos y todo se convertía en un círculo que no tenía fin. 

Mientras Keith hablaba, Lance solo intervenía para asentir o dedicarle una mirada de comprensión. La vida había sido dura para su amigo y quería hacerle entender que él estaba ahí, pero, ¿qué decirle después de ello? 

No podía simplemente decir: «Entiendo lo duro que debe ser», porque Lance  _ realmente no _ lo entendía. Jamás en su vida, había pasado algo como aquello. Había tenido a su familia a su lado, comprensiva y amorosa para él. El soltar un «lo entiendo» debía ser la frase más trillada y vacía jamás pronunciada.

Una vez que Keith terminó de hablar, Lance extendió sus brazos, con la intención de hacer lo que más sabía hacer; porque tal vez las palabras no serían suficientes para transmitirle a Keith el apoyo que deseaba, pero sus abrazos sí que podían (o al menos eso era lo que le decía su madre). 

Tan suave como pudo ser, envolvió sus brazos en el cuerpo de Keith, acunando al hijo de Hades, quien no hizo más que corresponderle.

Luego de un par de minutos en esa postura, Lance susurró en el oído de Keith una pregunta: 

— ¿Siempre te sientes así por estas fechas?

Sintió la cabeza de Keith asentir en su hombro.

— La mayoría de veces Shiro estaba aquí para tranquilizarme—respondió, separándose el abrazo y encogiéndose de hombros—. Él siempre sabía cómo hacerlo de alguna forma.

Lance asintió en señal de comprensión. Shiro era lo más cercano a familia que Keith había tenido en mucho tiempo y la persona en quien más confianza tenía. Ahora, su hermano estaba en el campamento Júpiter, lo que lo dejaba sin personas en quien sentirse apoyado emocionalmente. Lance se sintió honrado de que Keith haya compartido con él un poco de su vulnerabilidad.

Una idea llegó a su cabeza de repente:

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Shiro esta semana? —le propuso, tratando de subirle el ánimo.

— ¿Al campamento?

— ¡¿A dónde más?! ¡Vamos, samurái! Jamás he ido al Campamento Júpiter y tú extrañas a Shiro. Los dos ganamos —dijo, mientras arqueaba sus cejas—. Después de todo, puedes llevarnos rápidamente con ese viaje sombra tuyo, ¿no?

Keith soltó un suspiro después de pensárselo unos segundos.

—Supongo que no es mala idea —concordó—. Está bien, ¿pasado mañana, te parece?

Lance solo pudo ampliar su sonrisa ante la respuesta positiva del hijo de Hades. 

Se creó un silencio para nada incómodo después de ello, solo interrumpido por la pregunta de Lance:

— ¿Necesitas desahogarte más o–

— Creo que es suficiente por hoy —Keith dijo, antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Todo su rostro había cambiado por un semblante más animado—. Gracias, Lance.

— ¿Qué dices, hombre? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

— Has hecho más de lo que crees, Lance.

Una calidez embargó el cuerpo de Lance cuando los ojos violetas de Keith lo miraron con un inmenso agradecimiento. 

Una calidez embargó su cuerpo y pensó que, sostener a Keith cuando lo necesitaba, de vez en cuando, era una sensación extraña y a la vez acogedora. 

Una calidez embargó su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que, en algún instante, después de su abrazo, sus dedos se habían entrelazado con los de Keith y no lo habían soltado en todo ese tiempo.

Y la calidez se fue a sus mejillas y quiso gritar porque esto no estaba pasando. 

Nonono.

_ ¡No hay manera! _

No podía ser que–

La caracola del desayuno sonó a lo lejos y fue la excusa perfecta para levantarse de un salto y evitar que Keith viera su rostro sonrojado.

— ¡Bien! —soltó con un tono más agudo de lo que pretendía y carraspeó para esconderlo —. Entonces, ya que estás mejor, vayamos al desayuno que me muero de hambre.

Keith asintió en acuerdo, diciéndole que él vaya avanzando porque aún debía cambiarse.

Lance no opuso resistencia y, con el paso rápido y ligero que le caracterizaba, salió de la cabaña 13 hacia su mesa. 

Con la mente hecha un lío y un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas, se sentó y hundió su rostro en sus brazos, apoyados en el mueble y ahogó un grito de frustración, sin darse cuenta que, a lo lejos, dos pares de ojos lo miraban con diversión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé más de lo esperado, ¡lo siento! Tuve un ligero bloqueo, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo y es el más largo que he escrito. Estoy sorprendida jsjs  
> En fin, gracias por leer. Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasados. Ojalá este sea un mejor año para todos nosotros. 
> 
> P.s: ¡Por cierto! Me ayudarían mucho comentando algo: ¿ustedes creen que Pidge sería una hija de Atenea o de Hefesto? Estoy dudando fuertemente entre esas dos opciones y necesito ayuda.
> 
> Los comentarios sobre la historia son bienvenidos. Me gustaría saber si les está gustando o si tengo que mejorar en algunos aspectos (probablemente en todos jsjsjs).
> 
> Qué nota más larga, por dios. 
> 
> ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance recurre a Pidge y Hunk, pero, ¿realmente fue una buena idea?

—¿Podrían dejar de burlarse? ¡Esto es serio!

Lance miró indignado a sus amigos, Pidge y Hunk, hijos de Atenea y Hefesto respectivamente, quienes se encontraban riéndose a carcajadas por su última declaración. 

Los tres se encontraban en el Búnker 9. Un día después de que Lance se diera cuenta de… eso, intentó pasar el día visitando los lugares en donde sabía que Keith nunca iría. El búnker era uno ellos y aprovechó en contarles la situación a sus amigos, quienes, en lugar de mostrarse comprensivos o empáticos por su actual confusión, solo se lanzaron a reírse a carcajadas desenfrenadas. 

—En serio, Lance...— Hunk se secó una lágrima que se había escapado por la risa.

—… No puedo creer que te haya tomado tanto tiempo darte cuenta de  _ eso _ —completó Pidge, sus brazos cruzados sobre su estómago mientras intentaba que su risa se detuviera. Por supuesto, aquello no funcionó y la carcajada se hizo aún más sonora—. Literal los últimos días te la pasaste hablando sobre Keith y lo genial que es. 

—Dije que  _ creo  _ que me gusta. No he confirmado nada —Lance exclamó mientras sentía que su cara enrojecía—. ¡Además, es Keith!

—No le veo el problema —Hunk se encogió de hombres—. No es la primera vez que te gusta un chico.

Pidge asintió aún entre risitas, estando de acuerdo con su amigo.

Lance se cruzó de brazos por la actitud de ambos.

—¡Pero esto no se trata de cualquier chico! ¡Es Keith! Ya sabes, hijo Hades, mi rival-

—Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de eso —Pidge rodó sus ojos por el pensamiento idiota e inmaduro de su amigo antes de ponerse a jugar con una de las herramientas en sus manos.

Lance soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el piso del búnker. Sí, ya se había olvidado de eso desde hace tiempo, pero no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados por su, tal vez, enamoramiento en el hijo de Hades. 

Hunk tenía razón. Keith no era el primer chico que le gustaba y ese hecho no era el que lo incomodaba. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo siendo él un hijo de un dios griego? Solo los dioses saben la cantidad de amoríos del género masculino que su padre tuvo durante toda su inmortalidad.

Pidge también tenía razón. Tampoco era el hecho de su antigua rivalidad. Aquello ya lo había superado desde hace meses, cuando empezó a pasar más tiempo con Keith y empezó a considerarlo un amigo.

Entonces, ¿qué era realmente lo que hacía que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y un remezón en el corazón? 

Desde el día anterior, en el que había encontrado a Keith en su estado más vulnerable, sentía como si le hubieran tirado un chorro de agua en la cabeza. Un chorro con el que no podía evitar empaparse a pesar de sus poderes. 

—No sé, solo… —aún en el suelo, se abrazó las rodillas y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos—. Keith es la primera persona que me gusta después de mucho tiempo y… —se cortó.

—Admitiste que te gustaba —oyó la voz burlona de Pidge decir antes de encogerse más en su sitio—. Okay, no era el momento.

Sintió el peso de sus amigos caer a su lado, uno a su izquierda y otro a su derecha, y la calidez de ambos cuando el brazo de Hunk rodeó sus hombros completamente y el delgado brazo de Pidge se envolvió afectuosamente en su brazo.

Lance ahogó un suspiro y agradeció mentalmente que sus amigos entendieran a lo que él se refería y se aferró a ellos.

Keith era la primera persona que le gustaba después de mucho tiempo…

Ni él se lo podía creer.

En su vida, había tenido flechazos que sabía que eran del momento. Flechazos que eran realmente efímeros como aquella niña en el último año de primaria o el chico guapo que veía casi a diario en el metro para ir a la secundaria. 

En su vida, había tenido flechazos que sabía que eran del momento…, pero también se había enamorado. 

Recordó el primer verano en el campamento: los jadeos de sorpresa de la mayoría de los campistas al ver el tridente brillar por encima de su cabeza, las miradas de reto de la cabaña de Ares, su primera fogata, su primer día cogiendo un arco y una flecha y su primera captura de la bandera. Esta última siendo el hecho más importante de todos, puesto que, en ese momento, notó la existencia de quien, en ese momento él creyó, era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

_ Allura. _

Allura con su peculiar, pero precioso, cabello blanco; sus grandes y radiantes ojos celestes y su lozana tez morena.

Allura se presentó como la cabeza del equipo azul e hija de Atenea. Lance apenas llevaba dos días en el campamento y su conocimiento de dioses era limitado, pero la velocidad con la que Allura creó un plan en contra del otro equipo para salir victoriosos del juego, él inmediatamente la asoció con la inteligencia y la estrategia. 

Aquella vez, Lance solo pudo quedarse embobado con su melodiosa voz. « _ ¿Acaso era ese un acento británico? _ » Lance recordó que, en ese entonces, se quejaba del acento de los británicos (porque su terrible oído apenas entendía las conversaciones con el acento estadounidense) hasta que oyó las palabras de Allura y se forzó en entender cada una de las palabras para no fallar. Porque  _ no podía _ fallar frente a ella. Por supuesto, una cosa es desear y otra lograrlo, y esa noche fue uno de los motivos por el que le juró la rivalidad al hijo de Hades (pero esa era otra historia).

Dicha actitud se mantuvo en él los últimos tres años, en donde no paraba de intentar esforzarse y sobresalir lo suficiente para impresionar a la hija de Atenea, porque no sabía cómo, pero había quedado totalmente enamorado de ella. 

Por supuesto, eventualmente, se lo confesó.

Por supuesto, comprendió cuando ella le dijo que no podía verlo como más que un amigo.

Por supuesto, dejó de insistir en ese momento (aunque, de todas formas, siempre aprovecharía para molestarla o hacerla reír con un falso coqueteo).

Pero aquello no pudo evitar que su corazón doliera la noche en la que Allura había juntado a su grupo de amigos: Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Coran, Keith y él. Dolió porque ella soltó la noticia más inesperada: 

«— _ Me uniré a las cazadoras de Artemisa _ ». 

En aquel instante se dijo, oficialmente, que era momento de alejar cualquier sentimiento (romántico) por Allura. 

Le tomó tiempo, claro está, pero más de un año después de ese acontecimiento, Lance podía decir con seguridad que no sentía más que un profundo cariño y amistad por la hija de Atenea.

Lo que lo llevaba al comienzo de todo esto: Keith era la primera persona que le gustaba después de mucho tiempo. Después de Allura. Sentía que era muy pronto para confirmarlo; sin embargo, sentía que sus sentimientos con Keith no se tardarían de algo pasajero.

Temía admitirlo en voz alta, pero se acababa de dar cuenta del porqué de su reciente agitación por ese hecho: ¿y si el gusto pasaba a algo más profundo y se volvía a repetir su patética historia de amor no correspondido como pasó con Allura? ¿Por qué alguien tan genial como Keith podría corresponder a alguien tan…

—¡Alto ahí! —la voz de Hunk lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Ya sé lo que estás pensando y ni se te ocurra creértelo.

Los ojos de Lance se abrieron en sorpresa ante las palabras de su amigo y maldijo silenciosamente el hecho de ser tan transparente y predecible. 

—Pero yo no...

—Lance, te presento una nueva palabra para tu vocabulario: su-pe-rar. —el tono presumido de Pidge no hizo más que sacarlo de quicio.

—¡Ya he superado a Allura! —respondió automáticamente. 

—¡No me refiero a ella! —Pidge se paró de un golpe y antes de inclinarse hasta su altura y mirarlo fijamente—. Me refiero a superar esos pensamientos tan inseguros que tienes sobre ti mismo.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —le respondió a la vez que cruzaba los brazos cruzados.

—Lance —le llamó Hunk apoyando una mano en su hombro—, somos tus amigos y te conocemos. No tienes por qué pensar que no eres suficiente para nadie. Créeme, hermano, eres increíble tal y como eres.

Pidge asintió de acuerdo.

—Y mira, si Allura no aceptó nada, no es por cómo eres, sino porque ella no era para ti, ni tú para ella. Ahora, no sabemos cómo serán las cosas con Keith, pero si pasa lo mismo, no queremos que pienses que también fue por culpa tuya,  _ porque no la es. _

—¡Exacto! —intervino Hunk—. Y, ¿sabes algo? Si cualquiera te dice o te hace sentir lo contrario —golpeó su puño contra la palma abierta de su otra mano, acto que Pidge no tardó en imitar—, se las verá con nosotros.

Lance sabía que Hunk y Pidge no serían capaces de lastimar a nadie, pero igual, en ese instante, sintió el picor de las lágrimas empañar sus ojos y agradeció a los dioses por tener a los amigos más increíbles del mundo. Aprovechó el momento para abalanzarse hacia sus amigos y abrazarlos fuertemente. 

—Gracias, chicos. 

—De nada, hermano. 

—Te lo repetiremos hasta que te lo creas, idiota —Pidge volvió a golpear su brazo, esta vez más suavemente y Lance no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué? —preguntó Hunk.

—¿Ahora qué qué? —confundido, frunció el ceño 

—¿Qué harás con Keith? 

—Oh… Bueno, quedamos para ir mañana al Campamento Júpiter, pero… —murmuró por lo bajo, avergonzado.

—¿Al Campamento Júpiter? —le interrumpió Hunk, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—¿Los dos solos? —le siguió Pidge con una sonrisa traviesa.

No por primera vez, Lance pensó que esos dos compartían la misma neurona.

—Sí, pero, en realidad… —intentó explicarse.

—Hunk, ¿recuerdas lo hermosas que son las calles de Nueva Roma?

—¡Sí, también muy románticas!

—Perfectas para caminar tomado de la mano con la persona que te gusta.

—Pero, ¿qué están- 

—¿Sabes lo que significa que Keith y Lance vayan juntos? —Pidge lo ignoró.

—¡Que tendrán una cita! —gritaron al unísono.

—¡¿Pueden parar ustedes dos?! —alzó la voz, antes de sentir su rostro caliente—. Solo iremos para que Keith vea a Shiro y para que yo conozca el campamento. ¡Eso es todo! ¡No es una cita!

—Sí, sí, te creo, te creo. —asintió Hunk de una manera que claramente significaba que  _ no  _ le creía. 

Lance rodó los ojos y sintió que todo lo que diría para explicarse sería en vano frente a esos dos.

—Olvídenlo.

—Vale, vale, no te enfades. Sabes que solo te estamos molestando —Pidge se acomodó a su lado y golpeó su brazo amistosamente, lo que, en realidad, no lo hacía menos doloroso—. Pero hay algo que no entiendo… si te pone nervioso estar con Keith ahora, ¿por qué lo invitaste a ir al campamento?

—Porque… porque aún no me había dado cuenta cuando se lo pregunté —musitó, sintiéndose más estúpido de lo normal.

—Dioses, eres increíble —Pidge se golpeó la frente.

—¡Da igual! No es como si mañana se lo fuera a decir… ni en los próximos días tampoco. —dijo honesto. 

Apenas había terminado de aceptar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia el hijo de Hades y no tenía pensado revelarlos por un buen tiempo. 

—¡Oh, vamos, Lance! No alargues lo inevitable. ¿Tú qué piensas, Pidge?

—Ídem. No creo poder soportar un Lance enamorado «en secreto» nuevamente.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —exclamó ofendido.

Puede que haya sido algo intenso mientras estaba enamorado de Allura al hablar de ella cada vez que podía con sus amigos, pero no era para tanto… ¿verdad?

—Aunque si están juntos puede que sean demasiado melosos, ¿sabes? —Pidge lo ignoró, como siempre lo hacía cuando le convenía.

Hunk asintió.

—Los veríamos besándose y tomándose de las manos hasta en la sopa.

—Asqueroso.

Lance decidió que era demasiada humillación por un día.

—¡Me largo! —se levantó y se dirigió directamente a la puerta del búnker.

—¡Hombre, no te vayas! —le pidió Hunk, pero aún se carcajeaba.

—Da igual —escuchó a Pidge decir—. ¡Buena suerte en su cita!

—¡Que no es una cita!— gritó antes de irse al área de arquería, otro de los pocos lugares además del Búnker 9 en donde sabía que Keith no pasaría ni aunque los mismísimos dioses le ofrecieran la espada más increíble del mundo.

Mientras Lance apuntaba y acertaba los disparos de sus flechas una tras otra ya de manera inconsciente, su mente solo podía pensar en el hecho que no tenía idea de cómo sería el día siguiente, ni cómo vería a Keith a la cara sin sonrojarse ni intentar salir corriendo. Sin embargo, tenía algo muy en claro: para cosas del amor, sus amigos nunca, realmente  **nunca** , serían de gran ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡holaaaa! ¿cómo están? 
> 
> Nuevo capítulo y más largo que el anterior (no me lo creo). 
> 
> Necesitaba escribir algo con este trío, porque son geniales juntos y la serie no les dio suficiente pantalla. 
> 
> En este fanfic, Pidge y Hunk son más cercanos por lo mismo que tienen en común el amor por la mecánica; pero nunca dejan de lado a Lance cuando más los necesita (sí, les hablo a ustedes, Joaquim Dos Santos y Lauren Montgomery. No había necesidad de alejar a Lance de esa forma 😒).
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado 🥺 no duden en dejar sus opiniones si así lo desean.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias y cuídense!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith y Lance visitan el Campamento Júpiter y se encuentran con alguien inesperado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER 
> 
> El capítulo tiene un pequeño cameo que cuenta como spoiler de la tumba del Tirano, cuarto libro de las pruebas de Apolo. Si ni lo han leído y no quieren hacerse spoiler, EN SERIO, NO LO LEAN. No me esperaba que llegara a pasar esto, pero fluyó mientras escribía y pido perdón.

Sus ojos se abrieron con el sonido del pequeño despertador que tenía en la mesa de noche que tenía a la derecha. Con un rápido movimiento, apagó el molesto pitar y se quedó mirando el techo de su cabaña. 

Pensó, con una sonrisa en la punta de la lengua, en lo aliviado que debía estar Lance por perderse de la lección de hoy y por no tener que levantarse tan temprano. Después de todo, hoy irían juntos al Campamento Júpiter. 

Pensó, inquieto, en el extraño comportamiento que el hijo de Poseidón había tenido desde hace un par de días, luego de salir, prácticamente, corriendo de su cabaña. No solo fue ese día que se movía incómodo a su alrededor, sino también fue todo el día anterior: sólo habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras durante la lección de esgrima, con unas cuantas risas y balbuceos incómodos que no hicieron más que preguntarse qué es lo que le pasaba. Por un momento, pensó que había hecho algo malo cuando, después de la lección matutina, no volvió a acercarse a él en todo el día. 

Era raro. 

Lance había agarrado últimamente la costumbre de acercarse a su mesa al final del almuerzo para molestarlo un rato. En lugar de ello, se pasó todo el día fuera de su vista. Se encogió de hombros cuando supuso que estaría con Hunk y Pidge.

Pero aquello no cambió en la cena.

Keith frunció el ceño entre sus adentros cuando una cuestión surgió en su mente: _«¿y si Lance se había dado cuenta que le gustaba y se sentía incómodo por ello?»._

Aquella pregunta le había estado rodando durante toda la noche y ahora que se había despertado. 

Tal vez eso era. Keith se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo y ahogó un grito de frustración. Maldijo a todos los dioses por lo obvio que se había vuelto los últimos días en sus sentimientos hacia Lance. Las palabras de aliento, los abrazos inesperados, las miradas (que según él eran imperceptibles para Lance), la tomada de manos de la última vez… ¡Dioses, por qué el amor debía ser tan complicado! Se imaginó los rostros de Afrodita y Eros regocijarse por su dilema.

No sabía qué tan diferente sería la interacción con Lance en todo el día. No quería perder… su amistad. Estaba feliz de todo lo que habían avanzado en estos meses y temía que aquello cambiara por sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Con pesadez, se quitó las ligeras sábanas de encima y se levantó de la cama. No sabía lo que vendría, pero habían quedado en algo hace dos días. Lance quería conocer el Campamento Júpiter y eso es lo que harían.

Se aseó y vistió antes de salir de su cabaña para desayunar. Antes de llegar a su mesa, observó la mesa de Poseidón aún vacía. Se sintió ridículo al pensar que Lance lo evitaría también ese día con tal de cancelar la visita al otro campamento. 

Minutos más tarde, Lance apareció con el sueño palpitando en su rostro y se hundió en su mesa, recostando su rostro y apoyándolo en sus brazos. Su mirada se encontró con la de Keith por un segundo y Keith prácticamente soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando los labios de Lance se curvaron para dedicarle una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

No pasó más de una hora para que ambos terminaran de desayunar y acordaran, a través de señas, el encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento después de recoger sus cosas.

Keith cogió una pequeña mochila con lo indispensable: néctar y ambrosía, junto con vendas y productos de primeros auxilios de emergencia. Sus años como semidiós le habían enseñado que esos productos eran los más básicos en caso de un ataque sorpresa. 

Salió hasta el punto de encuentro y se encontró con Lance ya esperándolo, sentado en una de las gradas. 

—¿Listo, Lance? —Keith preguntó para llamar la atención del hijo de Poseidón.

—Eso no se pregunta, samurái —respondió mientras se levantaba y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro—. Estoy listo para conocer el Campamento Júpiter. Por cierto —su ceño se frunció en duda—, ¿iremos por viaje sombra o-

—Algo así —Keith se llevó los dedos a la boca y soltó un silbido.

Pasaron unos largos segundos sin que pasara nada.

—Ah… Keith, ¿qué se supone que tiene que-

Lance no terminó de preguntar cuando las sombras se arremolinaron y de ellas surgió una enorme bola de pelos negra.

—Por todos los dioses —Keith oyó a Lance ahogar un jadeo de sorpresa—. ¿Es un perro del infierno?

Keith asintió.

—Lance, te presento a Kosmo. Kosmo, —Keith se acercó para acariciar a su enorme mascota—, te presento a Lance.

Kosmo soltó una ladrido que resonó por todo el lugar mientras se acercaba a Lance para olfatearlo. 

—Pero, ¿cómo… —se interrumpió cuando Kosmo llenó de baba su rostro y soltó una carcajada—. ¡Kosmo! 

Keith dejó escapar una ligera risa.

—Le agradas —Se acercó para mantener a raya a su mascota de su amigo—. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi padre hace un par de años. He tratado de entrenarlo desde entonces, y usualmente es muy tranquilo, pero es muy afectuoso cuando quiere.

—Me recuerda a alguien —por un momento, Keith sintió la mirada de Lance sobre él, pero cuando volteó a verlo, el hijo de Poseidón solo acariciaba los mechones oscuros del can —. Dioses, es tan lindo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que existía? Blue y él podrían llevarse bien.

—¿Un perro del infierno y una pegaso? No quiero ver eso — soltó Keith con una sonrisa en la punta de los labios.

Subió al lomo de Kosmo en un salto y extendió su mano para ayudar a Lance a hacer lo mismo. Sintió la calidez de la mano de Lance tomar la suya y lo impulsó a subir.

—¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó el hijo de Poseidón, acomodándose detrás suyo.

—Agárrate fuerte —le advirtió Keith antes de murmurarle a Kosmo el lugar a donde irían.

El perro soltó un ladrido y se sumergieron en las sombras.

Keith siempre había encontrado que las sombras eran fascinantes y aterradoras, usualmente más aterradoras que fascinantes. Las voces de las almas murmuraban a sus oídos cada vez que se fundía en las sombras y aquello no cambiaba cuando se transportaba encima de Kosmo. En medio del trayecto sintió los brazos de Lance aferrarse a su cintura y Keith no pudo evitar pensar en lo aterrador que podría ser para el hijo de Poseidón estar rodeado de oscuridad. 

Las sombras los arrojaron a las afueras del campamento romano. Lance soltó su agarre minutos después. Keith sabía que los viajes sombras podían terminar en mareos y supuso que de eso se trataba cuando giró a ver a Lance y se encontró con sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

Entraron al lugar no sin antes que Keith le asegurara a Lance que Kosmo estaría bien descansando y no sin que antes Lance rascara las orejas del enorme perro como despedida. 

Como era de esperarse, la organización y arquitectura del campamento romano siempre podía dejar sin palabras a cualquiera. 

El rostro de Lance pareció iluminarse con cada aspecto del campamento y Keith no pudo evitar sonreír internamente.

—¡Hombre, esto es increíble!

—Y aún no has visto Nueva Roma.

Los semidioses voltearon al escuchar la voz femenina decir esa frase y Keith sonrió al reconocerla. Se encontró con una chica de mirada color obsidiana, de estatura alta, piel trigueña y su cabello negro meticulosamente trenzado.

—Pretora —saludó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Hijo de Hades —sonrió ella—, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Lance McClean —Lance extendió su mano para estrechar la de la chica antes de guiñarle el ojo—, hijo de Poseidón.

—Tres hijos de los tres grandes en nuestro campamento… que los dioses nos protejan —el comentario de la chica hizo que soltaran una carcajada.

—De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estarías ocupada —Keith preguntó, realmente curioso por su presencia.

—Digamos que solo estoy de paso. Ya sabes, ver cómo estaba el campamento y la gente. Puede que ya no sea pretora, pero no quiere decir que no me preocupe cómo van las cosas.

—Espera, pensé que Keith te había llamado pretora —Lance intervino.

—Oh, solía ser pretora —aclaró ella. Su voz se llenó de nostalgia—. Pero eso fue hace muchos años, antes de unirme a las cazadoras. Keith solo tiene la costumbre de llamarme así.

—¿Las cazadoras? —preguntó Lance. Keith notó que Lance ya había empezado a buscar con la mirada—. Eso quiere decir que-

—Hola, chicos.

Keith no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó el elegante acento británico de Allura después de mucho tiempo. Después de todo, junto con Lance, Shiro, Pidge y Hunk, ella era una de las pocas personas a quien podía considerar una amiga. 

La chica prácticamente se abalanzó hacia ambos, envolviendolos en un fuerte abrazo.

—Dioses, me alegra haber elegido venir con Thalia y Reyna —dijo antes de separarse—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Es alguna misión o-

Keith negó con la cabeza.

—Solo vinimos de paseo. Es la primera vez que Lance visita el campamento.

El hijo de Poseidón solo asintió, confirmando, antes de envolver a Allura en un abrazo. Esta vez, solo de ellos dos.

Keith sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y apartó la mirada cuando notó que Lance empezó a susurrar en el oído de Allura lo mucho que la había extrañado. El momento se sentía tan íntimo que Keith pensó que si desaparecía en las sombras en ese momento, ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta. Por supuesto, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que sintió los dedos de Lance envolver su muñeca.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, samurai? —le sonrió Lance luego de separarse de Allura—. Dijiste que me enseñarías el campamento y la ciudad hoy.

—Lo siento, pensé que- 

_ «Pensé que querrías aprovechar para estar con Allura ahora que ella está aquí». _

—Pensaste nada. No creas que vas a librarte de mí fácilmente.

Había un brillo de diversión en la mirada de Lance. Diversión mezclado con algo que Keith no pudo identificar. 

Keith solo asintió.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se llevan tan bien? —preguntó Allura. 

Había genuina sorpresa en su voz. Sorpresa que hizo que ambos voltearan a verla y que Keith rezara a todos los dioses para que sus mejillas no estuvieran teñidas de rojo en ese instante.

—¡No lo hagas parecer como si nos hubieramos odiado o algo así! —reclamó Lance.

Las comisuras de los labios de Allura se arquearon con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pero si una vez dijiste que no podías ver a Keith ni en pintura.

—¡Allura!

—¿Y que hay sobre esa vez que-

—¡Okay! Entendimos el punto. Suficiente —Lance alzó la barbilla en señal de indignación.

Allura se carcajeó, acción que Keith no pudo evitar imitar. Lance y él ya habían hablado de la perspectiva que tenía Lance sobre él antes, pero aquello no le quitaba lo divertido.

—Como sea —dijo Allura después de un rato—. Me alegro que las cosas se hayan arreglado, chicos. Honestamente, era estúpido.

—Sí, bueno, yo no lo empecé —dijo Keith en su defensa.

—No, señor, ni creas que voy a volver a tener esta discusión. Demasiado bullying a Lance por hoy —con la madurez que le caracterizaba al hijo de Poseidón, este les sacó la lengua—. Lo único que importa es que ahora nos llevamos bien y ya.

Keith asintió con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, dedicándoles una mirada y una sonrisa dulce que Keith no supo interpretar—. Será mejor que me una con las chicas. Espero volver a verlos pronto.

—Nos vemos pronto, Allura —dijo Keith antes de despedirse con un abrazo.

Lance hizo lo mismo, no sin antes decir un audible: «Cuídate, princesa».

—Bien, ahora —Lance se giró para mirarlo con reproche—, ¿me puedes decir por qué planeabas dejarme?

—Lo siento, en serio. Es solo que… pensé que querrías estar a solas con Allura —contestó, honesto.

Lance rodó los ojos.

—Hombre, te dije que pasaría el día contigo, no con Allura, ¿no? 

Si algo sabía de Lance era que él cumplía con lo que decía. Aun así, la escena de Allura y Lance abrazados hizo que su corazón doliera. Como se le había hecho costumbre, ignoró los sentimientos y asintió.

—Bien —continuó Lance—, ahora, ¿vamos a ver a Shiro? Me muero de ganas de verlo nuevamente. 

La sonrisa indescifrable de Allura aún lo persiguió, inclusive cuando fueron a hablar con Shiro y Adam y pasearon por las calles de Nueva Roma. 

Disfrutó el tiempo que tenía con Lance. Disfrutó el tiempo notando los azules ojos del hijo de Poseidón iluminarse cada vez que conocía algo nuevo. Disfrutó el tiempo riendo cuando Lance empezó a reclamar sin parar la terrible condición del templo de Neptuno. 

La noche llegó rápidamente y el retorno al campamento Mestizo era inevitable. Con pena, Keith abrazó fuertemente a Shiro para despedirse.

—Nos vemos pronto, ¿sí? —dijo el mayor de los hermanos—. Y mantén los ojos abiertos, hermano.

Keith frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Shiro sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. 

—Nada. Buen viaje.

Días más tarde, Keith entendió el motivo de esa sonrisa de Allura. Quiso reírse en la cara de la hija de Atenea porque lo había malinterpretado todo. Había malinterpretado el gesto  _ amistoso _ de Lance: En toda la charla y momento de broma que había tenido los tres, los dedos de Lance no habían soltado su muñeca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda ahreeee   
> Me tomé más tiempo de lo esperado. En fin, Keith aún no se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Esperemos que siga el consejo de su hermano mayor.  
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Cualquier cosa no duden en comentar. La retroalimentación siempre se agradece ♡   
> (Espero acabar este au antes de empezar las clases de la u)

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico una historia mía y la verdad estoy algo intimidada por ello. Keith y Lance se convirtieron en una de las parejas (no canon) más significativas y necesitaba escribir algo sobre ellos (a pesar que ya han pasado dos años desde el fin de la serie). ¡Y qué mejor que hacerlo mezclándolo con mi saga favorita! Así salió esto y espero que les haya gustado. Tengo pensado hacer un tipo de capítulos como este intercalando las perspectivas de Lance y Keith, pero no aseguro nada muy pronto. En fin, si llegaron a este punto, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
